Parallels revision of It'sAWonderful Life,DJTanner
by rkoradio
Summary: Totally Revised May 07 D.J. stresses over changing college majors, and has a dream with parallel universes - where Pam lives, more where Jesse leave and Danny marries Becky, where Kimmy lives with Tanners, and where Danny almost never punishes Michelle


A/N: This is a totally revamped "It's a Wonderful Life, D.J. Tanner," which was done before "Full House" canon was figured out more fully, and more importantly, when too much was attempted at once; it was like 3-4 of them. So, it's a bit shorter, I think.

Some remains the same, but much is different, too, as there's less rebellion in the "Jesse Leaves" and "Danny Never Punishes" universes – less is most plausible, as realistically, D.J. had to have control of her or she'd have been way worse far earlier than "Crimes and Michelle's Misdemeanor." So, things in each are different, with D.J. not being quite as tough in the last.

Plus, it's a full fledged stress dream like in "The Test" now. Oh, and this is clearly TV Universe. Feel free to use any of these ideas in a full story if you consult me first. Thanks to the author "Me" for letting me use the dream theory he had when little.

Parallels - the revised It's A Wonderful Life, D.J. Tanner

Danny Tanner peeked into his oldest daughter's bedroom; she was sitting on her couch with a robe on over her pajamas. "Deej, you okay? It's past midnight."

"Yeah, I'm fine." D.J. Tanner studied a "School of Nursing" brochure. The college sophomore sighed. "Was there much attack journalism and dirt digging when you went to school, Dad?" She attended the same school her dad and his best friend Joey had, San Francisco State. It had a fantastic journalism program, which drew her to it. She was having second thoughts about her major, though not about her choice of schools. She loved the atmosphere and all the helping she could do.

"It was only a few years after Watergate, so there was the start of that. But, no, not nearly as much dirt digging. I hate dirt, too," he said as he sat wearily beside her, his mind as much on real dirt as on the kind of dirt some journalists dig for; Danny was a compulsive neat freak.

D.J. smiled. "Not that kind of dirt, Dad. It seems so easy for you and Aunt Becky. You have a talk show where you're nice to the guests, and you don't go overboard. I'd love your job, and I know I could succeed if I tried to stay in a smaller market. The attitude of some people trying to get ahead, though…" She shook her head, thinking of how some focused so much on ratings insteda of the truth. "I love the college, but it's got a good nursing program, too."

"You'll be great at whatever you do, honey." He gave her a little squeeze. "Don't be afraid to change; look at your Uncle Jesse. He's done a number of different things in his life." Jesse and Joey had moved in to help Danny raise his girls – D.J., almost 20, Stephanie, almost 15, and Michelle, 10. Jesse later met and married Rebecca Donaldson, Danny's co-host, and they had to boys, Nicky and Alex, five.

"I know, but I'd like to stick with something. I'll be pouring lots of time and energy into it, not like Uncle Jesse. He dropped out of high school to play in his band, and it was Joey's education that got them a couple jobs as a team."

"It's okay, Deej. You can always go back and pour more time and energy into something else."

"And more of your money, too?" she inquired.

Danny breathed heavily. "I see what you mean. Look, Deej, you've made great choices. Like how you helped Michelle when I wouldn't discipline till she was almost 4, or later when I got really inconsistent. She's a wonderful young girl now. You talk about how things would have been better if you dedicated yourself from the start, but we've still made it through. And, with Steve, you and he got off a little too fast, and you fizzled out, but you got back together at your prom, and you're going really well. You have a very deep relationship now, you know all about each other. And, in another five or ten years, I wouldn't be upset if you ma… If you mar…" He breathed deeply. "Okay, maybe I would. But, Deej, the point is, you have always done a great job. You'll weigh all the options, and you'll make the right choice. And, I'll be proud of you no matter what."

"Thanks, Dad." They hugged. "I better get some sleep; I've got first semester finals next week. Who knows what the stress will do. Remember me telling you my SAT dream?"

"I know. Remember when Steph was little, her theory that you go into different rooms and watch a dream like a movie, except you can be inside it, too?" She did. "Just think about the good choices you've made. Good night." He left, and she then took her robe off and climbed into bed.

D.J. suddenly found herself standing outside the Tanner household. A man walked up to her wearing a San Francisco State sweatshirt, a construction hat, dress slacks, and flippers, while eating a piece of pizza. "Hello, D.J.."

"Do I know you?"

"I could say I'm an angel named Harold, but I'm not. I suspect there is one with that name; God has a sense of humor. He made us, after all."

D.J. grinned at the reference to the misunderstanding some children have when they hear the song lyrics, "Hark the Herald Angels Sing." "So, how did I…" She saw the address and chuckled – it said 1881.8923753. "Of course, a dream. I should have known."

"You know, 1881.8923753 rounded up to a whole number is your address." D.J. looked at him strangely. "What can I say? I represent too much stress, and too much pizza right before bedtime." The narrator said, "Just call me Clem Cadiddlehoffer."

"At least you're not a forest of trees that look like dentists, like Steph had once. Okay, I'm feeling bold. I'll open the door."

When she opened it, she froze suddenly. "Mom…" She said to herself.

"The people can't hear us. This is one of those dreams where we just watch now. And, we'll have several things to watch. You know that Star Trek episode 'Parallels,' where a character kept jumping universes? Well, this is the 'Pam Lives' Universe."

_It was Michelle's fifth birthday. Stephanie – still in curls – and Michelle were watching some other children around the cake. Suddenly, Teddy started to give the cake a karate chop to cut it. "How rude," Stephanie and Michelle said at the same time, as Stephanie held Teddy's arm up to keep him from cutting the cake that way._

"Stephanie keeps that look a couple years longer, with your mom living. And, there are other surprises."

_Danny came downstairs holding a baby boy. "Baby Jesse just woke up from his nap."_

"_Can I hold him now? I'm five today," Michelle asked very politely. Pam brought him over to the couch and helped her hold the baby despites Danny's protests. Finally, Danny gave in with a sigh as Jesse and Becky came in._

"_Hey, sorry we're late everyone, but we've got some good news," Jesse shouted. "Rebecca and I are getting married!"_

"_Oh, honey, that's wonderful," Pam shouted, running up and hugging him while D.J. came out of the kitchen, along with Joey. D.J. helped Michelle with the baby and the others with the party. "Aren't you glad I bugged you to talk to her that one Christmas?"_

"_And bugged me to bid on him at that charity auction," Becky added._

"That makes sense," D.J. said to the narrator. "They don't go quite as fast in their relationship, but they would still get to know each other. And, Grandpa Nick urged Uncle Jesse to do that anyway. But…if the baby's name is Jesse, that could get confusing."

"True. Anyway, that was a little peak at a much more mature Michelle, like if you'd dedicated yourself from the start to be more Mom-like. But, you've done a great job; you helped Uncle Jesse come back to the place he loved the most. Even if he didn't know how much he loved it."

D.J. agreed. "Yeah, I guess that was a good choice. Dad and I talked more about my relationship with Steve and college, but…" She noticed his look. "Are we going to see what would have happened if he didn't move back?"

"It's either that or stand out here having a very boring dream." The door opened all of a sudden, but it wasn't the inside of the Tanner home – as often happened in dreams, the inside was totally different. It was a church reception hall.

_Danny and Becky were dancing in this church reception hall. Long-haired Jesse Katsopolis strolled up to them. The men were in tuxes, Becky in a bridal gown._

"_Hey, man, congratulations again," Jesse said. "And, thanks for gettin' me to come. Boy, we had some great times those months I was there with you, huh?" Jesse said wistfully._

"_Oh, no problem, Jess. Sorry it isn't working out between you and Carrie." Becky went to chat with the girls while Danny spoke to Jesse – he could tell Jesse wanted to talk. "It seemed like things were going well between you two."_

"_I know; man, those seven months I spent with you guys before I left, helping to raise the girls, seem like the best seven months of my life." He sighed. "I had such freedom with the band, then when Carrie came back we started seeing each other again, but after a while it just wasn't the same. I wonder if I'll ever find a woman," he said dejectedly. "I mean, you found two."_

"_I never thought I'd fall in love again; especially not with a co-host, but she was coming over a lot to help with the girls, and things just started happening, after about a year. And now, look, D.J.'s about to go off to Spain, Steph and Michelle are doing well, and…well, you don't want to hear it, huh?"_

"_Nah, it's okay, man. I'm really happy for you. I mean, sure, there's times I wish I'd moved back in, wish someone would have called, but…" He shook his head and sighed. "Maybe if I go to Greece. There's a girl I knew back there."_

In the dream, D.J. commented, "Poor Uncle Jesse, he looks so sad!"

"He does have Elena, who he never gets to see since she doesn't come with Papouli; no reason to since Jesse's not living there," the narrator explained.

"But, doesn't his cousin still make him…was it Godfather to Melina?" The angel shook his head as D.J. realized why. "Oh, yeah, he wouldn't have heard how Jesse was helping to raise us," she remarked."

"Jesse will move over there. But, he won't like the different culture," the narrator said. "And, of course, he never meets the Beach Boys, so he doesn't have his one hit. The only good thing is, at least your mother's death still brought him to realize the importance of family, and more importantly, receive Christ as Savior and get His forgiveness. Anyway, back to the story."

_They saw Becky in her wedding gown chatting with the girls. "It's okay if you girls can't think of me as Mommy yet."_

"_Michelle calls you 'Mommy' sometimes, when we talk about you. But, yeah." Stephanie looked downcast. "We'll probably always think of Mom as Mom."_

"_Don't worry, Steph," Becky said, putting an arm around her. "I'll always love each of you the same, as well as any children your dad and I might have. We've shared some great times, haven't we?"_

"_Yeah, like the time you helped Steph by convincing her to apologize to that boy she called 'Duckface,' or when you brought her back and convinced her to tell the truth when she wrecked Joey's car."_

_Stephanie added to what D.J. said. "Or, when you helped Dad to start punishing Michelle. D.J. was starting to get a little stressed, but now Michelle listens to you and Dad so well. She's a typical Kindergartener, but overall she obeys very nicely."_

_Becky cuddled Michelle as the flower girl climbed into her lap. "Well, I've always tried to help. I know you're upset, Deej, because I tell on you sometimes, and I set limits; but, we're not that much closer in age from what you and your mom were."_

"_I know, Becky," D.J. said with a sad smile. "I just feel like I had to handle a lot more of taking care of Michelle when Uncle Jesse left, and I just feel like I should be treated like an adult. And, please, don't start on me about making good decisions like one again."_

"_All I'm saying is, just be careful you don't go overboard with a boy."_

"Amazing; somehow she knows…wait a minute. Do I get together with Steve here?"

"Just like a mother, huh? Like your mom always knew what you were going to do before you did it," the narrator agreed. "Well, let's watch."

_The scene shifted suddenly. It was now six months later; Becky and D.J. were talking in D.J.'s room._

"_Finally, you're letting me get back together with Steve! It's been a month since I was last able to go out with him. What if he's with his old girlfriend now?!"_

_Becky sighed. "Deej, this is exactly the attitude your dad and I told you to be careful of, remember? You only wrote one postcard from Spain and didn't think of your family at all when you got back. You claim it was because of stress over having had to care for Michelle so much those first couple years, but you shouldn't have had to worry about that with me here now. You kept that up for another couple months after you came back." D.J. looked tiredly at her, not liking the lecture but knowing it was true. "Now, if you're going to date again, much less see Steve, we've told you there are rules you have to follow. Remember how we talked about balancing things so you don't focus on just one person in your life?" D.J. sighed and nodded. "Admit it," Becky said with a warm smile, "you had fun at Michelle's play, didn't you?"_

_D.J. had to confess that she did. "It was great. I didn't even think about Steve, it had been a while." She had to laugh; there she went again. "Okay, Becky, you're right. I guess I'm getting carried away again, huh?"_

"_Yeah. But, don't worry. Steve's a great guy. He told you he was willing to accept our rules, and not see you again. And, I bet he'll be waiting there for you."_

D.J. turned to the narrator. "Aunt Becky…well, Becky sounds upset, but then again, she got the same way with Uncle Jesse when he ignored her and the twins the whole two weeks they were in Japan."

"Exactly. And, remember, she's from Nebraska. People from there tend to be more conservative socially. She expects a bit more of you because of that. She might have mellowed a touch if she'd been with Jesse, but she's used to a rule where you don't date as a couple till you're sixteen, anyway, though she'd go with a group before, like when she had her first kiss."

"That was pretty dumb of me to hardly write at all; even in the regular timeline," D.J. confessed. "And, Dad told me to call collect, too, and I never did. Not all my decisions have been good, huh?" she said remorsefully.

"No, but in that universe it would balance out. Becky has a better, more personable way of handling things than your dad, who can get a little flustered and not talk things through well. She'd be the one to help Stephanie so she can see herself as a leader with Mickey when they first meet, so Stephanie doesn't get upset at all. And, though she's more conservative, she'd still be able to get you to see her way pretty well."

"True – Dad can get hyper." D.J. laughed. "You think just like me – I guess you're like a conscience in my dream, huh? I remember when Stephanie was little, she thought when you dream, you go into this big building, with each room a different type of dream. I guess in that scenario, you'd be the guy who runs the hall in Dreamland."

"You might say that. Stephanie's always been a great storyteller. And, she'd be able to dramatize things very well after you and Steve got a lot closer over the next two and a half years, till your senior prom."

Suddenly, D.J. could tell it was the evening of her senior prom. Stephanie and Michelle were snooping in her room. "I wonder how we suddenly know things in dreams – like I somehow know Michelle didn't fall off her horse here, because it was a different horse. And the last weekend was her second horse jumping contest, because Becky got her into horse jumping earlier, though she learned to ride while I was in Spain, like in…well, my timeline," D.J. asked as they watched the scene unfold. "And, Becky and Elizabeth's mom talk and patch things up the first time she rides, so there's no wandering."

"Maybe Stephanie was right about the hall," the narrator joked. "There could be a sign on the door telling about it. Or, someone gives you a program." He handed her a little booklet that said "Program" on it. She glanced at the cover and said, "This is a strange dream," before watching Stephanie and Michelle in her bedroom.

_In the scene they were watching, Stephanie looked under D.J.'s pillow. "Huh, D.J. wrote a letter and stuck it here."_

"_Why didn't she just put it out for the mail?"_

"_It's addressed to the family. 'Dear family. If you read this before midnight, Steve and I are eloping. Don't worry, Dad, you and Mom did the same thing. You yourself said Steve and I have become best friends, just like you and Mom were. I feel as if that month of not seeing him forced us to have a real relationship when we got back together, when I was in tenth grade. Becky was right about urging us to talk about that stuff. We've made, a true friendship where we talk about such deep things. We told about each other's families – who can forget watching Steve as a juggling Santa Claus that first Christmas we were together. I feel like I can make this decision freely, and I mentioned it to Steve. He was opposed at first, but decided we could do it. Dad, Becky, thank you for forcing us to take that month off, so we realized we had to think about more than just being in the same room together. You were right._

"_You both hinted that you wouldn't be surprised if we got engaged tonight – well, actually, Dad, you blurted it out. I bet that's what Grandma and Grandpa thought, too." Stephanie turned to Michelle. "We've got to tell Dad!"_

_The girls told Danny, then Danny, Becky, and the girls arrived at the all-night wedding chapel just in time. "Deej, I can't let you do this," Danny said quickly._

"_Dad!"_

"_Danny, wait." Becky turned to D.J., and looked tenderly at the now 18-year-old in her golden prom dress. "Deej, you know when you do this, there's no turning back. Marriage is supposed to be forever."_

"_Didn't you say we looked like a couple that could marry? Dad even blurted out that Steve was going to propose to me; he gave him permission to marry me!"_

"_Not now! In another…ten years," Danny hedged._

"_Mr. Tanner, look…I know you think we're rushing things…"_

"_Steve, you don't have to defend me. Dad, this was my idea. I know you don't like it, but I'm eighteen; a year older than Mom was. I know I've rebelled a bit, but Steve and I are best friends now, and you said I'm once again acting very mature for my age. What one thing did you and Mom have that we don't?" D.J. listed a number of similarities. "Not only that, but I'm going to college, where Mom was ready to start a family right away. I don't plan on having kids for a long time, at least till I'm out of school."_

"_Danny, I know how you feel," Becky said calmly. She hadn't had the experience of almost eloping with Jesse and realizing the mistake it was, so she was a bit more able to say, "Look, I don't think they should rush into this either. But, Steve did talk to us about wanting to propose, and his job prospects are quite good now."_

_Danny knew it had been hard on D.J. – first losing a mother, than having a good deal of freedom. She hadn't rebelled much early; she might have skipped school if Jesse had been there to tell her how. But, she'd gotten a bit tired of being so perfect by the time Becky came, and at the same time, she resented the fact that Becky wasn't Mom. She hadn't rebelled horribly, but there were times she did little things._

_This was a lot bigger, of course, than sneaking out to see a boy, but still, Danny realized that maybe he had to accept it. D.J. did everything else really well; boys were her only real weakness. And, now? She was sticking with one._

"_You know once you get married, if you find someone else, you can't just change on a whim."_

"_Trust me, Dad, I'm sure. You and Mom were the same way."_

_Danny finally relented. He couldn't stand the thought, but at the same time, he had to admit that he couldn't really say "no" anymore. She was eighteen, and going to college soon. "At least let me walk you down the aisle."_

"_Sure, Dad. Come on, Steph, Kimmy's here as my maid of honor, you and Michelle can be bridesmaids." She chuckled. "Somehow, I knew you'd find that note. And, I guess I'm glad you did."_

D.J. shook her head. "I can see Steve and I getting ready for marriage very slowly, but it's only been a year and a half since we got back together." Maybe her dad's mention of it had sparked this. All she knew was, she was glad she wasn't saddled with a husband; the choices were tough enough as it was.

"You've stepped in just when you had to, like when you got Uncle Jesse to come back. Sure, sometimes at the last moment. But, there were other times when you took charge, later than you should have, but still when you had to you did it," the narrator said.

"That's true…Clem, was it?" It was. D.J. said, "That's almost like a name Joey would invent. Or maybe Kimmy." She chuckled. "I guess if there's one person I've helped more than anyone, it's her. We're starting to understand her better; I think we've all gotten more caring after Michelle's accident."

"That's true. But, while you could have been more proactive, in helping her and your family not tease each other so much, you've helped her to stay under control. Like that time you hitchhiked together – lots of bad stuff could have happened if you hadn't laid out very strict rules," Clem noted.

"True; and when I kept her from driving drunk," D.J. noted.

"And, cautioned her so much to stay away from any parties where boys could take advantage of her in school," Clem noted.

D.J. agreed; that had only been natural. "Part of me does wish I could have gotten them to not tease each other so muchearlier."

The narrator agreed. "Well, they cared for Kimmy deep down. Observe what would have happened had Kimmy had to move in with you."

_Suddenly, they stepped through a door, and saw the interior of the Tanner living room, from when D.J. and Kimmy were both in sixth grade; it was early February. They heard sirens coming down the street and stopping next door._

"_Wow," Stephanie said, running to the window, "those sirens are close!"_

"_Pretty lights," Michelle said once Danny lifted her up._

"_Oh, no, they're stopping at Kimmy's!" D.J. said in horror._

"_I wonder if your friend tried mixing some weird stuff together and it set off the smoke alarm," Jesse cracked._

_Danny said, "Well, I wouldn't be too quick to joke about it," with a little caution in his voice. Then, he admitted, "It does remind me of a few weeks ago, when your friend got that ride home in a squad car. But, that's an ambulance."_

"_Come on, Dad, Becky and I both talked to Kimmy. I'm sure she'll never pull a 'first date' like that again."_

"_Of course not; next time it'll be her second," Stephanie quipped. "Here she comes."_

"_Why doesn't that surprise me?" Danny wanted to know. "Well, except for the fact she's usually already here."_

"_Deej," Kimmy said breathlessly, "there's been a terrible rollerblading accident. My parents forgot to close the basement door, so when they went from the living room to the kitchen, the one tumbled down the steps, and when the other tried to grab hold, they went, too." She sobbed a moment on D.J.'s shoulder as the others looked at her in shock. "At least, that's the way it looked when Garth and I got home. He's going with them in the ambulance, but…"_

_Jesse shook his head as Danny put a hand on her shoulder and tried to console her, telling her she coudls tay. "Man…rollerblading in the house?"_

"_Well, we have rules. A…and one of them is that you never leave the living room. Because, someone could fall downt he steps," Kimmy said tearfully._

"_Well, we have rules, too," Danny said. "Look, you're welcome to stay. But, well, we don't allow rollerblading in the house like that."_

_Joey had been silent for a moment, and finally piped up, "Yeah, Danny doesn't even like me playing hockey in the house." Danny glared at him._

D.J. gasped. "Oh, no, are they all right?"

Clem handed her another program. "They're free. A vendor might be by soon with soft drinks if you want any."

"No thanks. So…" She read it. "Oh, no. I guess they're in the hospital for quite a while."

"Yes, Garth is in his first year in college, and applying for his job as a bellhop at the Excelsior while he works his way through. But, while they go through extensive rehab, Kimmy must get used to your family trying to help her."

"_Kimmy, why must you call me Mr. T?" Danny asked a month later._

"_Because, you're not my dad. And, Jesse lets me call him 'Mr. K.' Just like, some little kids can't say 'Mr. Zambruski' really well, so they call him 'Mr. Z.'"_

"_Even Michelle can say 'Tanner,'" Danny deadpanned. "Well, of course, she said her 'r's like 'w's because that's normal for a two-year-old, but…look, speaking of Mr. Zambruski, I've been looking at your report card."_

"_Did you see D.J.'s and my grades in Spanish? I got a C," Kimmy noted._

"_Maybe your Spanish and don't know it," Stephanie joked. "Maybe that explains why you're better at it than English."_

D.J. couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow, Steph's joke wasn't that bad; and Kimmy's not getting her back. And, she doesn't call Uncle Jesse 'Hairboy.' I guess they have learned to care about each other."

"Part of it's your dad's rules about respect. But, this is a tragic accident, and while nobody died, they know Kimmy's really hurting. It also makes your dad look into something you only convinced Kimmy to look into once she was old enough to do it on her own, without a parent."

"_Kimmy, I made an appointment to get you tested for a learning disability," Danny said._

"_But, what if they stick me into a class with really dumb kids again? That was awful when D.J. and I were separated in fifth," Kimmy said._

_Jesse spoke up that, "You managed to overcome that in fifth."_

"_Sure," Joey said, "just like on 'Welcome Back, Kotter,' where Horschack tested out of the slower classes. Of course, thankfully, you don't talk like him…" He shifted to the very nasal voice of Horschack. "'Hello. How are ya? I'm Arnold HorSHACK.'"_

"_How do you do that?" Danny asked with a shake of his head._

"_Why do you do that?" Jesse added._

"_But, I had to work so hard," Kimmy said. "And, whenever I copy D.J.'s homework now…" Danny glared. "Well, D.J. won't let me do it word for word. She said that would be suspicious. So, she told me how to do it and then change things around a bit."_

"_Kimmy, wouldn't it be a lot better not to have to copy her at all?" She didn't think so. "Well, I do. As long as you're under this roof, you are going to to live by our rules."_

_Kimmy turned to D.J. "You got any rooms that aren't under the roof?"_

_Danny stood and sighed. "Look, I'm not enjoying this a lot, either. Steph has to room with Michelle right now, and I don't think Michelle's ready for a roommate yet."_

"_She's getting better, though," D.J. insisted. "I've been working with her And, remember a few months back when Steph slept with Michelle because I was upset over that boy breaking up with me. It worked out well then."_

_Danny sighed. "I know, I'm still not punishing her…let's just say you're doing a good job and leave it at that. Things are a little confused right now for me to start."_

"_Dad, when Dr. Landress talked to you about Michelle entering the Terrible Twos, you said you wouldn't punish her yet because things were so calm and you didn't want to rock the boat," D.J. pointed out._

"Dad always had trouble with that," D.J. agreed. "So, Kimmy gets help early; does it help in the long run?"

_The scene shifted; it was the afternoon after the second day of seventh grade. D.J. noticed that she had her own room, and that Stephanie roomed with Michelle. Stephanie walked in as D.J. deposited her books in her room and asked, "When can I have a slumber party over in your room again?"_

"_Remember, Dad said only on weekends." D.J. reminded her, "you're my helper with Michelle, anyway, remember? Just like you helped that boy find the cafeteria yesterday."_

"_If you count it as that when they're standing right in front of it, yes," Stephanie said. "Even Kimmy wouldn't have problems with that now that she's learned how to think better, or whatevery you called it," Stephanie said as they walked downstairs._

_Kimmy entered. Danny was anxious to hear how things went in Junior High today. D.J.'s day was much better – she hadn't had to eat in a phone booth this time._

_However, Kimmy complained. "It's just not the same, in a way. I know, maybe it would have been different anyway once I got to Junior High. But, the kids use to laugh and tease me, and I'd tease back, and it was all in good fun. Now, they expect me to know things."_

_Joey understood. "Hey, same thing happened to Horshack. But, you're with D.J. now, anyway."_

_Kimmy admitted that was true. "And, I am still…what was that word the doctor used?"_

"_Eccentric," D.J. reminded her._

"_Yeah, that. I guess we can still have fun. But, it's just not the same. My parents even said we wouldn't rollerblade in the house anymore," she lamented._

_Jesse said, "Well, we're just glad you're getting better now. Maybe you can still be a Congresswoman with D.J. after all. And, if you ever wanna act immature for a while, just see my pal Joey here," Jesse said, patting Joey on the back."_

_Kimmy brightened considerably. "Hey, that's a good idea. I could be smart and successful like you, then." She grinned and turned to D.J.. "I guess it's true what they say; you can be young once, but you can be immature forever."_

D.J. rubbed her chin as the door closed; they were outside the Tanner residence again. "I guess things would be pretty different with Kimmy getting help."

"Pretty hard to know just what, I know. A good part of it was her parents. But, living with you for a few months would have an impact; much more than a few days after that earthquake. And, that was just around the start of when your dad and the others saw her as annoying, so it would have been a bit easier."

"True. And, a lot of that teasing was because she was so used to it from school." D.J. thought for a moment. "I guess I sort of understood that; that's why I didn't push for an end to it. Just like a lot of Michelle's misbehavior was from Uncle Jesse."

The narrator agreed. "You reacted there when you had to just like with Michelle."

"I know; I was getting worried, when my guidance counselor said I had to force Dad to start punishing her," D.J. recalled. She lamented, "I never dreamed he'd have trouble even after Kimmy helped her fill her pool; I figured seeing it inside would be enough of a hint. If Michelle thinks she can manipulate Dad all the time…do I want to know?"

"What would a stress dream be without something like the Mommy D.J. Universe?"

_The narrator and D.J. were in the Tanner kitchen over five years before, with Michelle sitting in her pool swimming in it. Danny stepped into the kitchen, but missed the pool, avoiding having a wet shoe._

D.J. - and Stephanie tried to get Danny to send Michelle to her room. But, he refused; she was kissing him and saying "I love you," wiggling out of this spot with her cuteness. Danny had tried to take her to her room, but let her go with no punishment instead.

DJ spoke to him in the living room, with Michelle happily going back to her pool party. "Dad, you admit you let her get away with everything. Somebody has to be the parent here, and set limits."

"Well, Deej, I'd like to, but...she's still so little yet, and so cute."

"She's also driving us crazy," Stephanie complained.

"Steph, please." D.J. held up a hand, then looked at Danny. "Somebody needs to enforce limits, like I've done since Dr. Landress said to start almost two years ago. If you are not willing to, I will. She needs to know it's wrong - you said yourself swimming in the kitchen is wrong. If you want, I will take total control of her discipline, and you can just be like Uncle Jesse and Joey with her. Or, you can start being the dad. Which will it be?"

"Honey..." Danny sighed. "All right, put her in her room for now. I'll start...sometime," he said hesitantly.

As they saw D.J. go back into the kitchen to retrieve Michelle, the narrator said to D.J., "He almost never would, though. He became happy being like a nice uncle after a while. Michelle not only dove into the pile of sweets without anyone doing anything, she also did the same with her leftover birthday cake after she was supposed to be in bed." They watched these events as the narrator said, "You would figure she's out of control."

D.J. turned to the narrator. "It sounds like she's a little 'Dennis the Menace' – I recall a few days after her birthday, I was concerned enough to mention that I might have to give her a few little love pats. I knew it would be a spanking to her, she's still very sensitive. But…" She looked at his face. "Don't tell me…" she said, suddenly crestfallen.

The narrator shrugged and joked, "Okay, I won't."

_The scene was a few days later, when Danny was trying to send Michelle to her room for something. "Michelle, I started sending you to your room a few days ago," he scolded._

"_Michelle, I started sending you to your room a few days ago," Michelle copied, giving him a sassy look._

_Danny had promised to try to punish Michelle merely in hopes of avoiding D.J. having to follow through on the threat she'd made when they discussed it as a family. "I thought you understood you were supposed to listen!"_

"_Duhhuh!'_

_The real reason Danny had started was the discussion they'd have as a family about where Michelle's behavior was leading. "Michelle, you know what D.J. said would happen if you kept defying me."_

"_Oh, you won't tell on me! Please!" She hugged his leg and looked up at him with huge puppy dog eyes. "I'm your little princess, remember!" Danny sighed as Michelle's mouth got her in more trouble. She said nonchalantly, "Everyone does bad stuff sometimes."_

_D.J. grabbed Michelle from behind. The four-year-old gulped._

"_I guess we have some rebellion to take care of," D.J. scolded. She began weeping herself as she carried her upstairs while lecturing and sat on Michelle's bed. "Because you know what I said about the queen having to break the bad princess' heart."_

_Michelle's eyes grew wide as she looked at D.J. crying; if D.J. was crying, what would happen to her? "But, D.J.," she whimpered, "my heart's already breaking."_

_D.J. had over dramatized things to make Michelle even more anxious, so the girl started whimpering and weeping before D.J. had her across her knees._

"_That's because you know nothing else is working, and you need to learn it's wrong to do bad things and disobey Daddy!" D.J. said, raising her hand slightly and slapping Michelle's bottom gently as she finished what she'd said. Michelle closed her eyes and started sobbing as D.J. spanked her._

_Michelle didn't notice that D.J.'s "love pats," or light slaps/fwaps, only tingled for a second at first, and none after that, she was too busy crying as D.J. spanked her lightly._

_Stephanie came in when D.J. was done giving her "little spanking" to Michelle. She'd stood Michelle up, and Michelle went from wailing down to weeping, unsure of what to do. "It's okay, Deej. They're 'I'm a bad girl tears,' not 'it hurts' tears," Stephanie said._

"_I know, Steph." D.J. sniffled as Michelle got on her bed and buried her head in a pillow. D.J. stroked her back gently and said, "I love you, Michelle." Michelle let her pick her up and cuddle her. "I loved you even while I was doing that. But, you've been a very bad girl. You wouldn't obey Daddy at all, and you've been very rude doing it. I told you I'd have to spank you, didn't I?"_

_Michelle nodded and uttered a low "I'm sorry" as D.J. rubbed her bottom._

"_That doesn't hurt, does it?"_

_Michelle shook her head and then pointed to her heart. "It hurts right here."_

"_I figured I hadn't hurt her, Steph. I'm glad. I just wish Dad would have started punishing long before now, so she'd get used to obeying the rules better." Both girls embraced Michelle as Danny got up there._

"Oh, poor Michelle," D.J. mourned. "At least I didn't hurt her, except in her feelings."

"True. You wouldn't the handful of other times you would have had to spank her like that, either."

"What?! How often would this happen?" D.J. asked in shock.

"Well, she was good for over a year, but then she got to the age where kids test more because they're the big Kindergartener who can do anything. Once after she put her Gumby in the microwave, she lost a bunch of privileges, then kept rebelling and ran away. You threatened when you got her back home, before you went upstairs. She was used to your dad letting her get away with a lot more, so, she got sassy with you, and you picked her up and did it. Then, a few other times."

"What?! I mean, we'd talked about how the 'really bad princess' got spanked, but she was even worried a little after…" D.J. couldn't believe it. "The only time I ever had to even outright threaten it, other than if she pulled another samples thing once, was after Disneyworld, and even then I would have only hurt her feelings…wait. I didn't…" She was worried she'd have had to actually hurt Michelle.

"Relax, D.J.. You'd never have hurt her bottom in any universe. Even with this worst case scenario, she'd know light fwaps are a spanking. The most it would do would be to tingle or pinch a few seconds, and she wouldn't notice that, she'd be busy enough crying. She'd always be sensitive enough, light fwaps would work. Although you got to Spain and met Steve, she rebelled more when you were gone; that's why you had to do it a couple more times that fall and winter. But, she knew you meant it when you talked after Disneyworld, and didn't want you doing it harder, so she settled down fast then. You had to do it one other time, but it could still be light fwaps then."

"But, didn't Dad ever punish her?"

"As I said, he tried, but your dad never could get used to setting limits for her. That time when she was four and five and got used to him doing that wasn't there, so she was wilder than she would have been those times later when he didn't' at all. You were so worn out you couldn't even help your friend Kathy; they'd go much further in the adoption process, even if Kathy did end up keeping her baby."

_D.J. was talking with a social worker. Michelle had just turned seven a while back, and it was around Christmas._

"_And so, your family will be doing some babysitting for your aunt and uncle's new baby," the worker said. "Miss Santoni told me you referred her to your Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky when she decided the strain of taking care of her baby was too much."_

_Michelle came running in and D.J. invited her to sit with her. She did, climbing into D.J.'s lap as D.J. told Michelle who the woman was. "Yes, they're so excited to adopt her baby," D.J. remarked to the social worker. "It'll be harder on us with Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky moving down the street, but we'll manage."_

_Michelle got an impish grin. She knew better, but still wanted to say it, to get D.J.'s reaction. "Yeah, now I can use that as an excuse not to obey Dad, too."_

_She blushed slightly as D.J. gave her a look and rubbed her bottom as a warning._

"_I understand your father has almost never punished Michelle. Is he able to set limits with others well?"_

"_Yes, Michelle's the only one it's a problem with, because she's the youngest, and she was a baby when our mom died. Dad still feels really sad about that, and wishes it were like when Mom was still here and Michelle was a baby." She sighed. "He has his sad times, like when he broke up with his fiancé Vicki a couple weeks ago. But, we all pitch in and help him then. Even Michelle. She'll be great with the baby. She's really a good kid – she just takes advantage of our dad sometimes."_

"_Yeah, like yesterday," Michelle admitted somberly, the warning reminding her of an incident yesterday when she'd been very out of control._

"_We had to take care of some rebellion, didn't we?" Michelle blushed more this time, hugging D.J. tightly. "We're like Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky, we always talk things out. Only, because our dad hardly ever punishes Michelle, she's been tougher to handle. So, a handful of times - less than half a dozen – this one's been out of control enough nothing else has worked, when I've tried to give her extra chores, remove privileges, or anything else." She wanted to explain it wasn't hard, not like some consider it, but yet reinforce that it was a real punishment to Michelle. So, she added, "So, she's gotten a few spankings from me, but I try to only hurt her feelings. My spankings are pretty light, but there's still quite a few tears."_

_Michelle pushed back slightly, putting her hands on D.J.'s shoulders. "You cry, too," she declared._

"_Yeah, I do, don't I? I feel so sad when you won't listen."_

_The social worker smiled. "I won't say my feelings on the subject – I've known good parents who do and good ones who don't. But, just from your interaction, the two of you seem to have a bond like a good mother and daughter should." She noted that, "Michelle learns her lesson, yet she isn't too embarrassed, and she's willing to test a bit by saying she'll test, or saying that you cry, too – which is something she probably doesn't think anyone likes to do, at her age. She's not overly fearful. So, she knows you love her."_

"_You bet. If I couldn't have a Mommy, I'm glad I've got D.J.." She lowered her head. "Even when I'm my baddest."_

"_You lost quite a few privileges before we had to do that yesterday, didn't you?"_

_Michelle nodded solemnly. "Yeah. That's bad to take advantage when Daddy's sad."_

_"Yep. You won't use their moving out as an excuse to misbehave, will you, young lady?"_

"_No way!'" She blushed a little again. "Your spankings don't hurt my bottom; just my heart." They embraced, as D.J. could tell Michelle needed a little cuddle. She laid her head on D.J.'s chest. "I don't like when I lose privileges, or we have to do like yesterday. I want to be a good girl!"_

"_I'm sure you will be, from what the others have said about you," the social worker said._

"_I have to keep a tight rein on her sometimes. But, she controls herself pretty well, too. She's to the point now where she'll talk, just to get a reaction. But, she knows just what she's allowed to do, and she obeys. Right?" D.J. asked sweetly. Michelle agreed._

Back on the "movie room," the narrator said, "You'd never have to hurt Michelle, even at the worst all you'd have to give is love pats like that. That would be the last time you had to give those fwaps. But, you would have had to keep a much tighter rein on her till she matured in her preteen years."

D.J. was stunned. "I don't believe I'd end up so much like a mother…and I even…I worried I might have to give a few fwaps once, but a few times…?" She recalled, "That line about it only hurting your heart, I remember that from a "Family Circus" comic strip. I think even that only happened one or two times with that family, but this?"

"You'd have to go to college part time for a while, instead of full time, as Stephanie and Gia would need watched, too, and Michelle was still growing. Eventually they'd all turn out well. Just like you kept Michelle from being out of control at age 2 and 3, you would be able to keep her from ever being like Jesse, but you wouldn't be able to do all you wanted; nowhere near that, in fact. You could have dedicated yourself more, but you did do a good job of helping your dad, so he wouldn't slack off too much. You really have made good choices."

"Hey, Deej, wake up," Michelle said, back in the present

D.J. awakened suddenly. She was in her own room. "What…it's 8:30 in the morning."

"Well, yeah; you want the last of Dad's homemade blueberry waffles, don't you? Steve's been here for three minutes, so they're going fast," the ten-year-old said.

"I'll be right down." D.J. held her head. That had been one crazy dream.

She told the others about her dream as she sat at the table. "I'm just glad Steve and I haven't eloped yet."

"Not nearly as glad as I am," Danny said.

"Yeah," Jesse said, "and that one where Kimmy Kimmy has to live with us..well, I'm glad she's got help now, but I don't think I'd want to see the universes in that dream."

"Same here. I'm sure glad I didn't turn out like the one where Dad never punished me." She looked tenderly at D.J.. "I know you'd take good care of me. But, boy, am I glad I never even got fwapped like that."

D.J. lovingly put an arm around her and agreed. "I guess, overall, I've done a pretty good job of choosing things, huh?"

Becky agreed. "Deej, you're going to have a great career in whatever you do."

"Yeah. And, you're already kind of like a mom in some ways," Michelle noted.

"Thanks, guys. I think I'm going into nursing now. I love to help other people." She grinned and added, "I guess you guys have been a tremendous influence on me."

"Hey, no problem, Deej; we love helping you."

"And, no matter what, we're going to keep making it through. Just like we always do," Danny finished.


End file.
